Naruto of the Akatsuki
by Yano Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto leaves the village and isn't seen for years. During the Chunin exams, a group of Ame shinobi show up but what's with the redheads? Some Bleach characters. NarutoxSomeone. OCxTenTen. Bashing will happen. NON-CANON. Characters may be OOC


A/N: Hey guys! Its your Commanding Officer Hammer speaking! I know I should be working on my other story, but I REALLLLLLLLLY wanted to make a Naruto fanfic. Also, if anyone wants to help me with the Japanese words and their meanings, please do so because I'll need it. So, here is the first chapter in Naruto of the Akatsuki.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC's, if I add any. If I did own Naruto, Sakura would be dead and Naruto would have a fanclub of his own.

"Yo"-Normal

**"Screw you!"**- Biju/jutsu/Really Pissed off/Charka Cloak

_'Don't roll like that.'_-Thoughts

_**'Knew**_**_ it!'_-** Biju Thoughts

* * *

___'__Dang it! Why cant they leave me alone!'_ a sun-kissed blonde thought as he ran though the village of Konohagakure no Sato. The boy was wearing a blood red muscle shirt, not that he had toned muscles, and black ANBU style pants, as well as black combat boots. He also had three whisker marks on each cheek, all of them with an inch apart. The boy looked behind him and saw the villagers of Konoha chasing after him with weapons ranging from kunai to kitchen knives. When the boy looked forward, he noticed that there were more villagers, along with some shinobi, in front of him. The boy skidded to a halt, fear finding its way into his eyes. 'Why does this happen to me?' the boy thought as a shinobi stepped forward, kunai in her right hand.

"Today is the day where you die, demon!" She yelled as the villagers cheered, "We have put up with your presence in our village for far too long. We've had to deal with your presence for seven years! Today is the day we avenge our dead Hokage! Today is the day that WE KILL THE KYUUBI!" She and the villagers all rushed in and beat the boy, mercilessly. All the boy could do was curl-up in the fetus position and take the beating. This wasn't the first time this happened. This happened twice, or sometimes even more, per week, but it was worse today. Today was the day the the Kyuubi no Kitsune, more commonly known as the Nine-tailed Fox, attacked Konoha, taking many lives before it was defeated by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. That day was October Tenth, seven years ago. It was also the day the boy was born. The boys name was Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, the boy would would change the ninja world.

**_Naruto's__ Mindscape_**

Naruto woke opened his eyes to reveal a sewer-like system, with water that went up to his mid-shin. But this was a very different sewer system. Instead of it being all metal or rock, it was flesh with pipes running along it. There was also a giant cage with a slip of paper on it. Naruto continued to look at the cage with hate and sadness in his eyes.

"What am I gonna do, Kaa-chan? The villagers hate me and can't see past their own hatred for you to see that I'm just a boy. Why can't they see that?" Naruto sighed out as he walked toward the cage. Naruto stopped about a meter away when he noticed something moving inside the cage. Suddenly a giant orange fox with nine tails whipping around behind it appeared before Naruto, inside of the cage. It had orange eyes with black slits in the middle of the pupils. The eyes of the fox held hate in them. Unimaginable hate, along with a few more emotions. They held sorrow, anger, protectiveness, and love. Sorrow for what the boy has gone through, anger for what the villagers are doing to a little boy no less, hatred because the should be helping him when they beat him senselessly and then turn a blind eye, protectiveness and love because it sees Naruto as its own child. The fox looks Naruto directly in the eyes and sighs.

**"I don't know, Naruto. I wish I could destroy this village for what its done to you, but I know you don't want it destroyed."** The Kyuubi said as its anger and Killer Intent started to rise, **"And you know my offer still stands, even though you said you'd never do it and the villagers would come around eventually but I can't stands to see you like this. This village has stooped to new levels that makes _them_ look like the demons. This village doesn't deserve your kindness."** Naruto sighed and looked down. He knew what his adoptive mother was saying was true. Naruto always hoped that the village would stop their ways and see him as a child, not a demon. He looked up at his 'mother', determination burning in his eyes.

"You're right Kaa-chan, this village is just a pile of shit. I'll take you up on that offer." Naruto stated as he started to grin, "And I'll become the most powerful ninja EVER! So, when do we start?" Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's determination.

**"We'll start when you wake up and have all of your stuff ready to go. I want you to get all of you stuff and money sealed away so its easier to travel."** Kyuubi said as she started to change into her human form. When she finished, she stood about 5' 7" and wore an orange kimono with a crimson sash around her waist. Her hair was crimson and reached down to her lower back. Her eyes were still the same but she had fox like eyes and nine short tails behind her.

"Ano, Kaa-chan, I was wondering if I could do one last thing to the village before I go?"

**"And what would that be?"** the demoness asked the small boy, who simply smirked at her.

"Well, I was thinking that I give them a show. Show them what they did to me after all these years." Kyuubi raised a nonexistent eyebrow, but when Naruto left, she read his thoughts. To say she was amused would be an understatement.

_**Real World**_

Naruto fluttered his eyes open and noticed that he was outside of the village, in a pile of trash. All of his wounds were either healed or mostly healed. His whole body ached as he stood up and realized that it was almost sunrise. He also realized that he and Kyuubi were talking most of the night. Naruto rushed towards his 'house' to try and set everything up before the villagers awoke. Within 5 minutes Naruto ran into his house and into his room. He noticed that there were a few boxes on his bed. He went over to it and saw a note on the bed next to the boxes. The note read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Sorry for not finding you earlier, but with being the Hokage and all, you don't have much down time. I just wanted to give you a few things for your birthday. I hope you find good use of them and have them help you on your journey. I wish you good luck with your life. Also, the trench knives are from Asuma._

_Your friend,_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi aka the Hokage_

Naruto couldn't believe that his jiji-san would give him presents. He was happy and sad at the same time because he was leaving that day too. He opened the first box and it had a book about fuinjustu and seals. It also had two trench knives, black finger-less gloves with metal plating on the back of the palm, and a hundred blank paper slips used for seals. Naruto opened the second box and this was rectangular in shape and what was inside surprised him. In it were two Ninjatos. He picked one up and unsheathed it. It was midnight blue with a wave like pattern running from the tip of the ninjato to the top of the handle. The other ninjato was the exact same, except the color was as black as a shadow. Naruto then put the two ninjatos on his back in an X pattern, put the trench knives in the cases, that were with them in the box, on his hips, and put the gloves on. Naruto then proceeded to seal all of his things into scrolls, another thing he learned from the Kyuubi. When that was done, he went to his closet and opened it. Inside he saw a rather large scroll and a orange and red hoodie. He put the hoodie inside one of his other scrolls, grabbed the large scroll, and rushed of to where he wanted to set up.

_**Top of the Hokage tower, 15 minutes later**_

Naruto made it to where he wanted to set up, just in time to see the village starting to become busy. He set the scroll down and opened it. Naruto then pushed some charka though the scroll, there was then a poof and some smoke. After the smoke receded, there on the scroll were a few buckets of paint and some brushes. Naruto saw that all of his equipment was there, so he went onto his next step. He put his hands in front of him, putting the first two fingers on each hand out to make the into a cross. Naruto then said "**Kage Bunshin no Justu." **and there was 6 more poofs and 6 more things of smoke. When the smoke was gone again, there were 5 exact copies of Naruto.

_'Gotta thank Jiji-san for that justu.' _Naruto thought as he thought about how he got it. I'm not gonna go into details, but lets just say it involved a drunken Hokage, a bet, some ramen, and a small, orange book. Naruto told the clones to set up the equipment, to which the clones nodded. Each of them grabbed a bucket of paint and a brush.

_'You sure we can do this, Kaa-chan?' _Naruto thought to himself.

**"Of course, Naru-kun. I will always believe in you, no matter what it is." **The demoness thought to her 'son'. Ever since Naruto first entered and left his mindscape, hes been able to mental communicate with his 'mother'. **"Now, lets get this show on the road!" **

Naruto smirked to himself as his confidence was boosted. Naruto pushed chakra in to his throat and began to breathe in. He remembered he had to thank Kyuubi for teaching him chakra control and how to focus it in different parts of his body. When his lungs were full, he shouted.

"GOOD MORNING KONOHA! HOW ARE YOU DOING TO DAY?"

"GO DIE IN A HOLE, KYUUBI BRAT!" Was the response he got in return. He just smiled to himself. He was tired of this village and when his clones were done, he would be gone.

"You know something? I hate this place. There are only a few people who actually care about me and don't see me as the Kyuubi," Naruto started, still pushing chakra into his throat, as he got the memories from one of the clones. "There's no way I'm saying their names, because you would torture them," another clone was done. "I'm saying this once so I hope you listen clearly and don't get it mixed up. I'm leaving the village." Naruto shook his head as he saw the villagers cheer when they heard this as another clone finished up. Naruto really hoped this plan worked. "I'm going to miss them, but I hope they get over my absence. I know you dicks will." The last clone finished at everything was ready. Naruto smiled to himself and jumped down. He noticed that the villagers were smiling and cheering for his departure. All he did was sneer at them and their stupidity.

All he wanted to do was get out of the damned village. It took 15 minutes to walk over to the gate and when he got there, almost everyone in the village was there. He turned around and was slightly surprised to see people were following him. He sighed to himself, he knew they only wanted to shout anything they can at him and be glad that they finally got rid of their 'demon'. He looked at all of their faces and most of them had hateful looks filled with rage and ill-intent. The rest were filled with sorrow, sympathy, and confusion, from the children, new genins, and new chunins. Although those looks came from some of the kids his age, which he understood. He looked down to she the younger kids their too. He also noticed that there was one kid who stuck out in particular. The boy had a pair of goggles on his forehead, a yellow t-shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, and a long blue scarf. The boy had short brown hair and black eyes, the part around the pupil was red due to so much crying. The boy ran up to Naruto and hugged him as tight as he could. Naruto just hugged back and waited until the boy broke out of the hug. Naruto stared down at the boy, who continued to cry.

"There, there Konohamaru. Everything is gonna be just fine." Naruto said as he squatted down to the boys height and ruffled his hair.

"No! No it's not! You won't be here!" the now identified Konohamaru cried out. He was sad because of the fact that the only person, who he considered an older brother, was leaving and not knowing when he was coming back. Naruto was the only person who called him Konohamaru instead of 'Honorable grandson' just because he was the grandson of the Hokage. He didn't want Naruto to leave him with the..._kiss ups._ He wanted Naruto there to cheer him up when needed, to help him with his training to become a shinobi, to be there when he became Hokage, to be there in the village with him. He didn't want to lose his only friend that looked at him as a person and didn't praise him like everyone else.

"Konohamaru, I'll be back. Not sure when, but I promise that I'll be back." Naruto said as he stood back up and looked at everyone else. "I hope you're all happy, ruining the life of an innocent boy who did nothing wrong. I was born on the night the Kyuubi attacked but that doesn't make me it. There are only a few people who didn't treat me like a monster. To those that didn't treat me like that, I thank you and I'm sorry for leaving but I need to. To the rest of you..." Naruto started as he brought up his hands and gave everyone the bird, "I hope you either die in a fire or rot in a ditch somewhere." Naruto put his hands down, turned around, and walked out of the village gates...only to be stopped by one voice.

"Naruto-kun. Why are you leaving?" The voice said as Naruto froze. Naruto's eyes closed as he stayed where he was.

"Because, Jiji, these _people _don't know anything past their own arrogance. If I stay any longer, I may snap. Goodbye Hokage-sama, for now at least." Naruto said as he continued to walk away. The Hokage turned to face the villagers and scowl at them because most of the had smiles on their face.

"You people disgust me. Harming a child should be a crime. And you know what, my law about what happened that is gone. Many of you know that Naruto was born the night of the Kyuubi attack, but many don't know that a demon made of _pure chakra _can't be killed. It has to be sealed, and if the current Kage has a child, then the demon must be sealed in to that child. What I'm saying is that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed in him and was keeping it back from destroying the village again. He was going to be a great shinobi. Good luck trying to get him back." The old kage said with much venom in his voice as he spoke. He narrowed his eyes and **shunshin**'d back to the Hokage tower, leaving everyone dumbfounded. Some were awe struck when they heard that, some felt bad for what they did to him, and the rest didn't care. Konohamaru stood there and was crying even harder. He know knew the reason why his friend was beat by the villagers. He vowed that he would be as strong Naruto was and become Hokage in his place. Konohamaru turned around and ran though the village to find his uncle and ask him to be trained. The villagers went back to their normal routine, not knowing the wrath of one Naruto Uzumaki could bring upon the village.

* * *

A/N: Soo, what do ya think? R&R please. Its my first Naruto Fanfic and I want to make this the best I can possible make it. If you want any characters added, tell me and I'll see what i can do. No flames please. Until next chapter. JA NE! Also, I will be using some Japanese translations, but I'll mostly use the English writing.

* * *

This was the second time I posted it because it was taken down. All because I had SONG in the story. Sometimes this site pisses me off.


End file.
